


To Claim a Mate

by runawynd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, BL, M/M, ShounenAi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawynd/pseuds/runawynd
Summary: Even after the fighting was over, My “Keith” would still call his name. My Keith probably doesn’t realize this, but I know that he projects love-related hormones for the white-haired one. I can sniff them out, you know. Sometimes they’re so potent, I’m surprised that “Shiro” can’t sniff them out either. - Keith x Shiro (Sheith)
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	To Claim a Mate

Even after the fighting was over, My “Keith” would still call his name.

My Keith probably doesn’t realize this, but I know that he projects love-related hormones for the white-haired one. I can sniff them out, you know. Sometimes they’re so potent, I’m surprised that “Shiro” can’t sniff them out either.

But even though I can see all the chemical makeups of dopamine, oxytocin, and testosterone just all… building up, it’s surprising how he’s never done anything to act out to claim Shiro as his mate. I don’t understand why. But then again, maybe it’s a sort of human mating dance that makes My Keith act indirectly…? I’m not sure. Maybe you would know.

My Keith is the best alien partner I could ask for, but he is a confusing one.

He probably doesn’t realize this either, but sometimes, at night, I’ve noticed him calling Shiro’s name. When everything is quiet. You know, when the humans usually sleep. I try and stay quiet when this happens, but the first time it happened, I thought Shiro was here in the room, I didn’t hear him come in, but when I warped out to see, instead I just found My Keith in his bed, alone. He immediately stopped whatever he was doing, sat up, and barked at me to go back to sleep.

I think I know what he was doing. Since, you know, I can smell those hormones, too. He must have been very embarrassed, because he was quiet for the rest of the night. But it’s okay. I understand. He wants to claim that Shiro.

Even after he got the invitation, he’d still call his name.

I guess it was an invitation to go to some party… or maybe, looking back, a ceremony? I was there when My Keith opened the message. It had a picture of Shiro with another man I’d seen before, then later some words from a foreign language I couldn’t read.

I wondered if My Keith had trouble reading it, too, because it took him a long time to scroll down to get to the YES or NO part. That’s how I could tell it was an invitation. Those always have two boxes at the bottom that light up with a Y-E-S or N-O.

He was crying when he hit the Y-E-S.

But honestly, I don’t know why. He is in love with Shiro, and Shiro looked very happy in that picture. Shouldn’t he be happy if His Shiro was happy?

I remember that party, too. I could tell it was a ceremonial day of some sort, because all the humans and species donned garments in groups, the likes of which I had never seen before. My Keith wore one, too, and he even put a bow around my neck, which I didn’t like at first but got used to.

Everything was bright and decorative, and all the aliens were excited and celebrating in a very extravagant way that made me feel like today was a good day. My Keith looked fine for a while. But then…

I remember him standing still, very still. Then he reached out and touched my back, and I remember thinking he was going to give me scratches, and I was happy for a second. But then he had me warp him. Warp him to a place with no decorations, no music, and no other people.

It was a backroom of some sort, I think. But before I had a chance to look around, tears started to roll down My Keith’s face.

Why?

“I f- feel like… I’ve lost him.” He said.

I watched him sit down and prop himself against the wall. It looked uncomfortable, so I sat next to him and let him use me instead. I didn’t mind. He held me tight, but no scratches this time. I could feel anger… no, fear? Like his half-human, half-Galra soul was leaving his body. That distraught feeling seeped into my body, and I let out a confused whimper.

Why would he say that? His Shiro is here. He’s at this ceremony. How can he miss him?

I guess he wasn’t as shaken now, since he started stroking my fur. I love it when he does that. “I never… I couldn’t…”

Couldn’t… what? Can’t you still love him now? Give him scratches, like you’re giving me? Hold him, like you’re holding me? Support and fight with him? Can’t you still do all these things to show your love for him now? What’s changed so suddenly?

“I… I loved him… But I couldn’t…”

I knew he loved him. I knew he wanted him for his mate. As far as I understand it, humans tend to choose only one mate for life. So maybe, if Shiro was his, then… Was there a chance he was going to lose his soulmate?

He cried more. And more. None of his friends bothered to call him. Maybe they knew. Just like I knew.

My Keith, who could handle any mission. My fearless Keith looked so scared and lost. This was a different lost from when I first found him, though. I’m glad I helped him get un-lost in the Quantum Abyss. But I wonder how I can help him now…?

I was quiet with my own thinking and let My Keith pet me, until I heard him laugh a little. “You think we should go home, huh?”

It’s funny how, sometimes, they can put the rights words in my mouth, but sometimes, they’re completely off.

I wanted him to be happy.

So I teleported him to Shiro.

My Keith looked around, bewildered and wiping at his eyes. He shot me an angry, confused look, but had to quickly regain himself because… well, Shiro was right there, drink in hand, and was talking to a few other people, who left as soon as they saw My crying Keith.

“Keith,” He looked just as surprised as My Keith did. “Hey, are you okay?”

Shiro had a soft voice. It showed he really cared. I approved of his thoughtful reaction to the mess that was My Keith. And before I knew it, my tail started wagging just on its own. Sometimes I didn’t like when it did that, but now wasn’t the time to think about myself.

“Y- yeah, no… I was just… I just started crying, you know. I mean, I’m so happy for you.” Hmm. “Didn’t want to risk being seen cryin’, so I…”

“Well, I’m glad Kosmo, here, brought you back out. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” I didn’t notice my tail wagging so hard until it hit My Keith in the back of the leg, and he winced a bit. Still, I was very happy to get compliments from Shiro.

“Right… Sorry about this. I’d rather just…”

“Find some place quiet?” He knew My Keith. Through all the years they spent together to get to know each other, it just made sense.

“Yeah.”

And just like that, My Keith turned away to leave. What? No, not yet! Before I tried to stop him, Shiro said something to make him stop instead.

“Hey, Keith. I love you, too.”

Yes! I knew what those words meant, and the result could only mean one thing. My Keith is about to claim him. Or maybe Shiro will claim him first?

“I heard you then, and well, I never had time to respond to that, so…” Shiro laughed a little, shook his head, and cleared his throat. Sometimes, he’s as awkward as My Keith is about things. Or maybe this is part of that human mating dance? “Anyway, thank you for coming. It means a lot.”

They hugged. My Keith held him tight. And when they parted, I was just sure that maybe they would join lips - like how their alien species does to form a covenant of mates. Or maybe My Keith would have him warp us back to his bedroom, where they would join together as lovers.

After all, today was the perfect day. It was a beautiful, bright day that had so much potential.

And just as I knew he would, My Keith had me teleport him. In a blink, we were in his bedroom. At first, I was excited because I was proud of what I accomplished. If anyone could make My Keith happy, it was Shiro.

But there was no Shiro in this room. Only me and My Keith.

He put me in the kennel, which we’ve agreed means, “Yes, I know you could warp out, but please don’t today”. So I respected our settlement and stayed inside. And let him cry.

Even after the ceremonial day, My Keith would still call his name. He’d cry more. He’d whimper, just like I do when I’m in pain.

I sat in my kennel, quiet. But I sat there knowing something that maybe My Keith didn’t know. I’ve felt it before. Even at the ceremonial day. I don’t know if Shiro realizes it, but… I sniffed out love-related hormones coming from Shiro when he was with My Keith.

I wonder if Shiro will ever hear him calling his name.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously need to start writing more sheith, I can't believe this is my first after shipping these two for over a year...! I am ashamed...
> 
> Writing this kind of felt like lemon juice on the wound... But in general, I love writing these kinds of fics! It was fun thinking through Kosmo's point-of-view and watching Keith just kind of spiral into angst. I left it off with a hopeful ending, though, which made me feel a little better haha!
> 
> Though it has nothing to do with BL (save a few eyebrow-raise-worthy dialogues between a few OCs ;D), I'd love it if you'd show me your support and check out **my book-in-progress** , [JRPG Japanese: A Language Learning Adventure](https://www.jrpgjapanese.com/)! Any way you can share it across the interwebs, I'd be eternally grateful!^_^ twitter: [@runawynd](https://twitter.com/runawynd) | instagram: [@runawynd](https://www.instagram.com/runawynd/)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
